cardgamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of SPI games
This list of SPI games includes games published by Simulations Publications, Inc. as separate titles, as well as part of their magazines Strategy & Tactics and Ares. Games 0-9 * 1812: The Campaign of Napoleon in Russia (1972) * 1918 (1970) A * Across Suez (1980) * A Mighty Fortress (1977) * Acre (1978, also part of The Art of Siege) * After the Holocaust (1977) * Agincourt (1978) * Air War (1977) * The Alamo (1981) * Albion: Land of Faerie (Ares #11, 1981) * Alma (1978, also part of Crimean War) * The American Civil War 1861-1865 (S&T #43, 1974) * The American Revolution 1775-1783 (1972) * Antietam: The Bloodiest Day (1975, also part of Blue & Grey) * Anzio Beachhead (S&T #20, 1969) * The Ardennes Offensive (1973) * Arena of Death (Ares #4, 1980) * Armada: The War With Spain 1585-1604 (S&T #72, 1979) * Armageddon: Tactical Combat, 3000-500 BC (S&T #34, 1972) * Army Group South (1979) * Arnhem (1976) * The Art of Siege (1979) * Atlantic Wall (1978) * Austerlitz: Battle of the Three Emperors (1973) B * Balaclava (1978) * BAOR: The Thin Red Line in the 1980s (S&T #88, 1981) * Barbarian Kings (Ares #3, 1980) * Barbarossa: The Russo-German War 1941-45 (1969) * Bastogne (S&T #20, 1969) * Bastogne: The Desperate Defense, December 1944 (1976) * The Battle of Austerlitz (1980) * The Battle of Moscow (S&T #24, 1970) * The Battle for Cassino (S&T #71, 1978) * Battle for Germany (S&T #50, 1975) * The Battle for Jerusalem (1977) * Battle for the Ardennes (1978) * BattleFleet Mars (1977) * The Battles of Bull Run (1973) * Berlin '85 (S&T #79, 1980) * The Big Red One (1980) * The Black Prince: The Battle of Navarette, 1367 (1979) * Bloody April: The Battle of Shiloh, 1862 (1979) * Blue and Gray (1975) * Blue and Gray II (1976) * Borodino: Napoleon in Russia (S&T #32, 1972) * Breakout & Pursuit (1972) * Breitenfeld (S&T #55, 1976) * Brusilov Offensive (1978) * 'Bulge': The Battle for the Ardennes (1980) * Bundeswehr: Northern Germany, late 1970s (1977) C * 'CA': Tactical Naval Warfare in the Pacific 1941-43 (S&T #38, 1973) * The Campaign for North Africa (1978) * Canadian Civil War (1977) * Caporetto (1978, Great War in the East quad) * Cauldron (1976, North Africa quad) * Cedar Mountain: The Prelude to Bull Run (S&T #86, 1981) * Celles (1978, Ardennes quad) * ''Cemetery Hill (1975, Blue & Grey quad) * Centurion: Tactical Warfare, 100 BC-600 AD (S&T #25, 1971) * Chariot (1975, also part of PRESTAGS Master Pack) * Chattanooga (1975, Blue & Grey 2 quad) * Chicago, Chicago! (S&T #21, 1970) * Chickamauga: The Last Victory (1975, Blue & Grey quad) * The China War (S&T #76, 1979) * Chinese Farm (1975, Modern Battles quad) * Citadel of Blood (Ares #5, 1980) * City-Fight (1979) * Clervaux (1978, Ardennes quad) * Cobra (S&T #65, 1977) * Combat Command (S&T #30, 1972) * Combined Arms (S&T #46, 1974) * Commando (1979) * The Conquerors (1977) * Conquistador (S&T #58, 1976) * The Creature That Ate Sheboygan (1979) * Crete (S&T #18, 1969) * Crimean War Battles (1978) * Crusader (1976, North Africa quad) * The Crusades (S&T #70, 1978) D * Dallas (1980) * Dark Ages: Tactical Warfare, 500-1300 (1971) * Deathmaze (1979) * Descent on Crete (1978) * Desert War: Tactical Warfare in North Africa (1973) * The Desert Fox (S&T #87, 1981) * Dixie (S&T #54, 1976) * DragonQuest (1980) * Dreadnought: Surface Combat In The Battleship Era, 1906-45 (1975) * Dresden (S&T #75, 1979) * Destruction of Army Group Center (S&T #36, 1973) * Drive on Stalingrad (1978) * Drive on Washington (1980) E * The East is Red: The Sino Soviet War (S&T, 1974) * El Alamein: Battles in North Africa (1973) * Empires of the Middle Ages (1980) F * Fall of Rome (game) (S&T #39, 1973) * The Fast Carriers (1976) * Fifth Corps (S&T #82, 1980) * Fighting Sail: Sea Combat in the Age of Canvas and Shot 1775-1815 (S&T #85, 1981) * Firefight (1976) * Flying Circus (1972) * Foxbat And Phantom (1973) * France 1940 (S&T #27, 1971) * Frederick the Great (S&T #49, 1975) * Freedom in the Galaxy (1979) * Frigate: Sea War in the Age of Sail (1974) * Fulda Gap (1977) G * Global War (1975) * Golan (1975) * Gondor: The Siege of Minas Tirith (1977) * Grunt (S&T #26, 1971) H * Highway to the Reich (1977) * Hof Gap (1980) I * Invasion: America (1976) J * Jerusalem (1975) * John Carter: Warlord of Mars (1979) K * The Kaiser's Battle (S&T #83, 1980) * KampfPanzer (S&T #41, 1973) * Kasserine (1976) * Kharkov (1978 S&T#68,1978) * Kiev (1979) * King Arthur (1979) * Korea: The Mobile War 1950-51 (1970) * Korea (2nd) (1971) * Korsun (1979) * Kursk: Operation Zitadelle (1971) * Kursk: History's Greatest Tank Battle (1980) L * Legion (1975, also part of PRESTAGS Master Pack) M * The Marne: Home Before the Leaves Fall (1972) * MechWar '77 (1975) * MechWar 2 (1979) * Middle Earth * A Mighty Fortress (1977) * The Moscow Campaign (1972) * Musket & Pike (1973) N * Napoleon at War: Four Battles (1975) * Napoleon At Waterloo (1971) * Napoleon's Art of War (S&T #75, 1979) * Napoleon's Last Battles (1976) * NATO Division Commander (1979) * NATO: Operational Combat in Europe in the 1970s (1973) * The Next War: Modern Conflict in Europe (1978) * Ney vs. Wellington (S&T #74, 1979) * Normandy: The Invasion of Europe 1944 (1969) O * Objective Moscow (1978) * October War: Tactical Armored Combat in the Yom Kippur Conflict (S&T #61, 1977) * Operation Grenade (S&T #84,1981) * Operation Olympic (1974) * Outreach (1976) P * Panzer '44 (1974) * Panzer Armee Afrika (1973) * Panzer Battles (S&T #73, 1979) * Panzergruppe Guderian (1976) * Patrol! (1975) * Patton's Third Army (S&T #78, 1980) * Phalanx (1971) * The Plot to Assassinate Hitler (S&T #59, 1976) * PRESTAGS Master Pack (1975) R * Raid: Commando Operations in the 20th Century (S&T #64, 1977) * Red Star/White Star (1972) * Red Star/White Star (1979, also part of MechWar 2) * Red Sun Rising (1977) * Renaissance of Infantry (S&T #22, 1970) * Rifle & Saber (1973) S * Sauron (1977) * Scrimmage: Tactical Professional Football (1973) * Search & Destroy: Tactical Combat Vietnam 1965-1966 (1975) * Seelowe: Operation Sealion (1974) * The Siege of Constantinople (S&T #66, 1978) * Sniper! (1973) * Sorcerer (1975) * Soldiers (1972) * Spartan (1975, also part of PRESTAGS Master Pack) * Star Trader (Ares #12, 1982) * Starforce: Alpha Centauri (1974) * StarSoldier (1977) * Stonewall: The Battle of Kernstown (S&T #67, 1978) * Strike Force One (1975) * Suez to Golan (1979, also part of Mech War 2) * Swords & sorcery: Quest and conquest in the age of magic (1978) T * T-34 (S&T #23, 1970) * Tank! (S&T #44, 1974) * Terrible Swift Sword (1976) * Thirty Years War Quad (1976) * To the Green Fields Beyond (1978) * Time Tripper (1980) * Titan Strike (1979) * Turning Point: The Battle of Stalingrad (1972) U * Universe (1981) * U.S.N. (S&T #29, 1971) V * Viking (1975, also part of PRESTAGS Master Pack) * Voyage of the BSM Pandora (Ares #6, 1981) * Vector 3 (1979 by Greg Costikyan, re-released under Creative Commons in 2009 as a PDF: http://playthisthing.com/vector-3) W * Wacht am Rhein (1976) * War Between the States (1978) * War in Europe (1976) * War in the East (1974) * War in the West (1976) * War in the Pacific (1978) * War of the Ring (1977) * Wellington's Victory: Battle of Waterloo (1976) * Winter War (S&T #33, 1972) * World War I (S&T #51) * World War II: European Theater of Operations (1973) * World War 3 (1975) * Wreck of the B.S.M. Pandora (Ares #2, 1980) Y * Year of the Rat (S&T #35, 1972) * Yeoman (1975, also part of PRESTAGS Master Pack) References * *The SPI Compendium SPI games Category:Simulations Publications, Inc. games